


Bathtime for Two

by jackalopse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopse/pseuds/jackalopse
Summary: I had a friend request Asra/reader so this is what I wrote her.





	Bathtime for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend request Asra/reader so this is what I wrote her.

Asra never really liked being touched. But for you? Oh, Asra soaks up touch, drinks it like he's dying of thirst, like its the only thing keeping him alive.

Steam curls off the surface of the water lazily, riding the gentle breeze let in by the window in the far corner. Asra always had a tendancy to draw the water far too hot, nearly scalding to the touch, hot like tea that burns your tongue if you don't blow on it before you take a sip. Oils scent the air while fragrant herbs and flowers dance languidly in the water.

Behind you, Asra hums, drifting through the soft sound of clothing falling to the floor piece by piece. A warm hand slides up your back, soft and familiar, comfortable, and he speaks quietly, " **Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear** "


End file.
